HPC29
is the 29th episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also the 321st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Sypnosis ''As Tsubomi works hard to create a dress within the remaining summer time, a young man works to complete his biking trip. '' Summary The episode starts with a boy going by bike to Tokyo. Meanwhile, Tsubomi is at school sewing her dress. Itsuki pays her a visit and asks why she's there working, and she explains that Hayashi, a boy from class will be returning from his bike trip. Before the summer vacation, he said he'll go by bike all the way from Kyoto to Tokyo, around 500 km. With everyone showing him support, she wanted to try to work hard on something as well, so she decided to make a dress. She is almost finished but she has a difficult part remaining. With some left over material she decides to make Hayashi a special medal for his goal- but when she sees him, she notices that he seems upset and they leave to give him some space. The teacher happens to notice how bad his knees look and she offers to stay behind and bandage them. They return a bit later when Tsubomi needs a bandage and she tells Hayashi her goal. She shows him the medal she made for him, explaining her desire to give it to him for his efforts. Later, as he looks at his medal he notices Tsubomi is still struggling and Erika offers to do it for her, but Tsubomi insists on doing everything herself. It's then Hayashi remembers how he tried to go up a difficult hill, but got distracted by a car and fell on the grass, scraping his leg. He wanted to have a drink, but he was out of water. Suddenly, Tsubomi spots him and observes him there, returning him to reality. Hayashi gives her medal back, but before he can say anything Itsuki joins them and asks for a speech regarding his trial. He runs away after forcing Tsubomi to take the medal back. Meanwhile, Kumojacky was training with Snackeys. Later Hayashi is being interviewed for school's newspaper and when he got asked about his most memorable moment of the trip. He recalls stepping on a bus, then quickly snaps out of it and runs off from the group- only to be found by Kumojacky in his desparate attempt to get away. Kumojacky finds him and noticing his wilting heart flower, he turns it into a Desertrian. At the same time, Tsubomi was trying on her new homemade dress and everyone admires how cute it looks until hearing the rampaging Desertrian and they take off, allowing the girls to transform into Prety Cure. As they confront the monster, he begins to confess that he took a bus partway. He had given up halfway, but everyone thought he was amazing and now he feels horrible. Sunshine then uses Gold Forte Burst and stops it from moving, causing the Desertrian to continuously insult itself by saying it's a failure. Kumojacky just laughs at him and calls him weak, and angered, Blossom uses Pink Forte Wave to purify it. When Hayashi awakens he observes Tsubomi before complimenting her dress. As he returns to school he confesses to everyone the truth, explaining how he took a bus mid-way through the journey because he gave up on the hill. Once he reached Hakone he resumed biking. At first the other classmates are disappointed, but Tsubomi claims he was very brave for telling the truth and they begin to calm down. Hayashi then decides that he will go and challenge that hill again, and Tsubomi decides to return the medal to him. He returns to his challenge with the medal on his bag; inspired to keep going. Major Events *Tsubomi finishes her dress for the Cultural Festival. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Kumojaki *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hayashi Yuuki *Tsurusaki *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Shiku Nanami *Sakuma Toshiko Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes